coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7231 (17th December 2009)
Plot Kevin finds out that Tony's hit man Jimmy is the same guy who stole half of his clients and tried to put him out of business. Michelle's suspicions of Carla grow. Norris makes a start on Graeme's window-cleaning round. Graeme, dressed as Buttons, shows him the ropes. Sunita agrees to see Dev. She tells him that she's seriously thinking of stopping his access to the kids but she's prepared to give him one more chance. Norris gets Audrey to give him a haircut in readiness for the Weatherfield Council Christmas lunch. It's Tyrone's birthday but he's disappointed when Molly gives him a set of pyjamas and tells him that she can't get the evening off work. Audrey tells Deirdre she's looking forward to the Weatherfield Council lunch as she's got her eye on a widower called Wilf who runs his own wholesale business. Michelle confronts Carla in the factory. Under pressure, Carla lets slip that she knew all along Tony was Liam's murderer. Michelle goes ballistic and follows Carla out on to the Street where they fight. The factory girls watch horrified. Sally surprises Kevin with a weekend in Paris but Kevin's furious telling her that she'll have to cancel as they can't afford it. Sally's hurt. Carla's a nervous wreck. She tells Hayley she really values her support but Hayley makes it clear she's disgusted with her and tells her to visit her husband. Carla stands in the Street realising she hasn't a friend in the world. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Asha - Tanisha Gorey (Credited as "Tanish Gorey") *Aadi - Zennon Ditchett *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Ben Richardson - Lucien Laviscount *Matt Davis - Christopher Colquhoun Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Meadow View, Bramhall - Living room and hallway Notes *Gail Platt (Helen Worth) is credited but doesn't appear. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle forces a confession out of Carla and shares it with the entire street; Kevin and Molly's stress causes them to ruin the romantic plans of their partners Sally and Tyrone; and Sunita agrees to discuss access to the children with Dev. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,600,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2009 episodes